


Perfectly Happy

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world around him might be a mess, but Steve's got everything he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated fluff.
> 
> I haven't managed to write anything in months, but I needed some happy Captain America thoughts and this is what happened.

Steve stands in the middle of the long-abandoned road and looks around at the wreckage of their latest fight. Various machine parts are strewn across the road, covered in a bizarre combination of webbing and whatever the hell Tony had started fighting back with. Tony himself is sitting on the ground with his back to the bare brick of a building that was once an over-priced coffee shop and is now barely more than a pile of rubble. He’s pulled off the armour’s mask and Steve can see the dark shadows around his eyes that look suspiciously like bruises. 

Clint and Natasha are still on their feet – she’s checking to make sure the ‘bots are definitely inactive while he covers her – with Sam flying overhead pointing out any potential still-moving targets. Peter’s still on the move – the teenager seems to have boundless energy that even Steve’s super-soldier serum struggles to keep up with - using his webbing to bind the metal pieces together, ready for recycling. Or to take back to the tower so he and Tony can try rebuilding the bots for their own entertainment. Steve’s not quite sure what the plan is, but he’s happy to leave Peter to it.

On the opposite side of the street to Tony, in their own little space, Wanda and Vision are sitting quietly together, heads bent close together. They occasionally look up at their teammates, as if checking to make sure they’re all still where they should be, which is a post-battle feeling that Steve knows only too well. Bruce is Bruce again, and he’s wandering over towards Tony, dragging his feet and looking as though he’s about to collapse. Even as Steve watches, he does just that, falling to the ground next to Tony, leaning against him heavily and closing his eyes. 

“They’re all good, Captain.”

Steve turns around to see Bucky behind him, smiling. It’s a sight that Steve once thought he’d never see again, and it lifts his heart this time, the same way it does every time he remembers that he has him back again.

He reaches out a hand and Bucky takes it, linking their fingers together. “That was one hell of a fight, Buck,” he says, looking his best friend up and down, cataloguing the new bruises and cuts on his skin. “But yeah, they’re good.”

Bucky squeezes his hand, and Steve realises that despite the fact that they’ve just had their third city-levelling attack in the last month, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. 

He’s home, with his family. And for the first time in a long time, he’s happy.


End file.
